Skullgirl Christine
by G-Power
Summary: Christine is the daughter of Filia and Samson who has possesses the demonic hair with incredible parasitic power. Following a strange dream that had been haunting her lately, she goes out to find the Skull Heart. With her parastic hair, she can do anything in ever hope to survive the dangerous clash with the new Skullgirl.
1. Chapter 1

After wishing for her best friend Carol (better known as Painwheel) and the two became best friends again, Filia started to become concern about the Skull Heart transforming her into a Skullgirl. Later on, she use a spell to separate Samson as a symbiotic parasite humanoid and the two fall for each other, which led them to marriage and having a daughter named Christine. Days later, Filia can't take the pain of the Skull Heart's power anymore and left home without telling Samson. Sensing the Skull Heart's powers, Samson sets out to rescue Filia and leaving Christine full care with Carol. After defeating the Skullgirl, which turns out to be Filia, Samson uses the Skull Heart to let her live and the Skull Heart granted his wish as it told him that her daughter will become the next Skullgirl when she gets the same age as her mother. With all of their might and power, Samson and Filia make sure that their daughter does not become the Skullgirl and will train her once she turned sixteen in their hope to defeat the new Skullgirl and destroy the Skull Heart.

Years later, Christine was now an average sixteen year old girl who goes to the same school as her mother went with her best friend Danielle. They were sitting in the back of the room watching their teacher, Ms. Victoria writing a new school lesson on the board.

"Man, I'm so bored," Danielle whispered to Christine. "I wish I was back at home relaxing on my bed or even go to the beach to soak some waves."

"Come on, Dani," Christine whispered back. "School is not that bad. But I do wish the bell ring for lunch."

"Easy for you to say," Danielle snapped. "You're the smartest student in the entire school. Also, I heard rumors that there's a new Skullgirl out there."

"Skullgirl?" Christine echoed. "Who's that?"

"I don't know," Danielle replied with a shrug. "But all I know is that she's evil."

Christine's eyes widened. "Now that you mention it. Last night, I had a strange dream of myself walking to a mysterious room filled with skulls and there was a floating artifact that shaped like a skull in the middle of the room saying this it your fate."

"Hmm, I see." Danielle said, understanding her friend's dream. "Maybe its one of those destiny fate stuff. A lot of people have those."

"Do you have that?" Christine asked.

"Something like that, but it's too complicated to tell." Danielle replied.

Before Christine could ask more, the bell rang and every student ran out of the classroom. Christine and Danielle grabbed their backpacks and headed to the cafeteria. After lunch and the rest of the boring classes, Christine waved Danielle good-bye and ran home.

As she opened the door and entered in, Christine spotted both of her parents and her little six year old brother Isaac sitting on the couch watching the news about the Black Egrets. She went up to her room and change from her school uniform into a dark purple short dress with white trim with ankle dark purple boots. She looked at the mirror for a closer look but realized that her blonde hair has changed into purple. She let out a small gasp and headed downstairs. Christine can't get her dream struck in her head and she should ask her parents about it. But what if they react or could careless about it? There's only one way to find out.

"Hey, mom and dad. I have to tell you something." Christine spoke.

"What is it?" Samson asked. "Nice dye by the way."

"I had a dream last night and it's been haunting me all day," Christine responded.

"What kind of dream?" Filia asked curiously.

"I was a mysterious room filled with skulls and there's a weird floating skull telling it's my fate," Christine explained.

Samson and Filia gave each other frightened yet curious looks before facing their daughter. They know what they have to do for the sake of their daughter and their son.

"Christina, Isaac, there's something we have to tell you two." Filia spoke in a gentle tone. "You two were born with parasite powers from your father."

"What do you mean?" Isaac asked.

"You have parasite powers that you can control from your will," Samson explained. He turned to face his daughter. "And Christine can control her parasite power from her mother, which is why your hair has changed color."

"Having a parasite hair?" Christine asked. Then, she let out a smile. "Sounds cool."

"So when can we start?" Isaac asked eagerly.

"You tomorrow, but your sister has to leave immediately." Samson replied.

"What? Why?" Christine asked in a shock,

"Ever since you were baby, the Skull Heart was transforming me into a Skullgirl and I have to leave home for your safety but your father had saved me and now the Skull Heart is after you since you have a connection to it." Filia explained. "You must battle the Skull Heart's will and destroy it."

"Oh." Christine frowned. "Danielle told me about the new Skullgirl out there, but I have no idea where she is."

"She's at the New Meridian inside the Grand Cathedral of the Divine Trinity." Samson said.

"What does the Skull Heart do anyway, mom?" Isaac asked.

"The Skull Heart can grant only one wish if your heart is pure, but if not you will transform into a Skullgirl." Filia answered.

"Alright. I'll go." Christine said with a sigh.

"Good luck, sis." Isaac smiled as he gave his big sister a hug.

Christine hugged back her brother and leave home in a search for the Skull Heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, Christine arrived at the place called MadMans Café. She walked in and took her seat as she ordered a chocolate shake. After drinking her milkshake, she used her hair to sense the location of the Skull Heart as if she's getting closer. Christine started to walk her way out of the city until she looked around to see a group of soldiers blocking her path. An young woman came forward and was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt and black mini-skirt with black leather high-heeled boots. She's also carrying a black living umbrella with yellow gems around the top below the silver arrow.

"Hey!" the woman called out. "My name is Erin, the leader of the Black Egrets, and you have no right to be here, parasite."

"Wait a minute!" Christine said. "I'm not a parasite."

"But you are an offspring of a human and a parasite," Erin stated. "I can tell that from your hair. But no matter what you're not allowed to harm my people."

"Look, you don't understand. I have to find the Skull Heart to face my destiny." Christine explained.

"To become the Skullgirl?" Erin yelled. "I don't think so. "

Erin charged straight at Chirstine and begin firing energy bullets through her umbrella, which Christina blocked the attack with her hair shield. Erin then stabbed her umbrella into the ground to create a powerful energy shockwave heading toward Christine. Christine doesn't think she cant defeat Erin unti she felt strong amount of energy from her parasitic hair and switfly used it to take its shape as a pair of powerful gator jaws that carried Erin high up in the air and chomping down on her, and crashed back hard into the ground, knocking him back to her troops.

"I have to admit, Erin." Christine said before she hurriedly ran off to find the Skullgirl. "You're not bad, but I have a Skull Heart to destroy."

Erin got up and gazed at Christine. Instead of chasing after her, Erin let out a slight grin of what Christine said to her and ordered her troops to fall back and headed back to the kingdom.


	3. Chapter 3

Just then, Christine arrived at her own school area in Maplecrest and accidentally bumped into a strange girl in front of her. The girl has turquoise hair covered by a red living weapon hat with powerful muscle arms and wore a red-black leotard with a black ruffed ankle boots with three red diamonds patterns.

"Sorry." Christine apologized. Looking at the girl carefully, she realized something about the girl. "Wait a minute! You're the famous singer Christina! I adore your songs!"

"That's cute." Christina replied with a fake smile. "Hey, I'm taking a break from my music. I was wondering if you like to join me on my next song."

"Oh, I'll be honored, but I'm on my way to receive the Skull Heart for my parents." Christine responded.

"I understand." Christina said. With an energetic smile, she got into her fighting stance. "Let's challenge ourselves."

"You're on." Christine replied with a smile.

With Christina's emotions, the hat thrust his powerful arm out to launch Christine in the air. Before Christine could land on the ground, the hat swings his arms around in a large radial 360 motion as Christina swiftly ran towards her. But Christine wasn't gonna give up. She turned her hair into a scorpion tail to attack Christine and quickly change her hair into a cockroach-like state to knock Christina out in the air before smashing to the ground.

"Thanks for the fight." Christine winked her right eye at the defeated Christina and extended her hand at her. "Let's meet again."

"Okay." Christina said, grabbing her hand.

With that, Christine ran off to her next destination.


	4. Chapter 4

Suddenly, Christine has arrived at Little Innsmouth. She stopped when she saw her friend Danielle walking towards her, but she looks very different. She has a large yet scary pinwheel-like set of blades on her back that was attached to her spinal part, her eyes were blood red as her veins were distinctly visible that pulsating everywhere, and wore a baggy, off-white trousers and a lavender tights with a small, lavender breastplate that supported with black straps that fastened to form a crisscross pattern on her back.

"Danielle!" Christine shouted. "What happened to you?"

"I don't… know!" Danielle yelled in a guttaral voice, starting to feel pain from her blood. "But I… CAN'T… CONTROL… MYSELF!"

Feeling two syntheitc parasities controlling her, Danielle went into controlled mode and went to her fighting stance.

"Guess I don't have a choice." Christine said with a frown.

When Christine tries to talk some sense out of her friend, Danielle quickly grabs Christine on the neckand slammed her face hardly into the ground. Before Christine could get back on her feet, Danielle pulls out large spikes from her elbows and knees to stand on as she starts charging towards Christine in her spikes with her pinwheel spinning and shredding the grounded Chrsitine into damaging cuts. Christine then uses her parasite powers to heal herself quickly and used her hair to shift into a gator teeth to snap Danielle. Immediaely, Christine curls into a sharp spike ball to knock out Danielle by rolling herself staright at her.

"Danielle, are you okay?" Christine asked, extending her arms out to reach Danielle.

But Danielle got up herself and ran off without a single word.

"WAIT, DANIELLE!" Christine called out. "I'm sensing she's heading to New Meridian by two strange yet unfamliar parasites inside of her. I'd better follow her."


	5. Chapter 5

Until she had reached to her exact destination, Christine kept following Danielle until she was halted by a feral catgirl. She had short white bobcat hair, sharp blue eyes, two black cat ears, a long black cat tail, and white bone-like stitches all over arms, legs, feet, and neck. She also wore a blue tank top and a black skirt with short black legging with silver belt and black fingerless gloves.

"Hey there!" The catgirl waved playfully. "I'm Kimlinh and I believe you are trespassing my revenge for the Skull Heart."

"Look, I need that Skull Heart to destroy it for the sake of my parents." Christine said, getting frustrated.

"Sorry, but not until I get it first." Kimlinh said with fierce determination. Then, she gets into her fighting stance.

"Let's go!" Christine shouted.

Christine uses her hair to turn into gator teeth to chomp on Kimlinh as an attack. Unfortunately, Kimlinh quickly dodged and takes her head off to roll it forward to Christine and then delivers two kicks at her, but Christine makes a spinning saw out of her hair that wraps around her whole torso like a hula hoop that hit Kimlinh multiple times. Kimlinh got up and makes a body explosion carries Christine to her head. Christine wasn't about to surrender from a catgirl and immediatley lifts her feet up to create large spikes out of her hair and aims them straight at Kimlinh and then she uses her hair to lift her up and then launches herself forward at Kimlinh with hammer-like straps of hair, knocking her out.

"Nice fight, but I hope we can be friends." Christine said, running to follow Danielle.

Kimlinh got up to watch Christine leave after hearing her response. She let out a smile and disappeared into the night for her new objective.


	6. Chapter 6

Finally, Christine stared at the door of the Grand Cathedral of the Divine Trinity. She calmly pushed the doors forward to open it. She was staring at the inside of the Cathedral and saw the strained glass windows of the Trinity and the giant statue of the Great Mother. She finds it very creepy and scary. Shocked, she spotted Danielle being tortured by a blue two ponytailed nurse and it looked like she's talking to Danielle about something important.

"Wait, Laura! You're telling me that I was born with two synthetic parasites in my body from my mother?!" Danielle yelled, freaking out by the nurse's comment.

"It may seem so." Laura replied. She was now holding her mother's bonesaw maliciously. "And now its time I shut you down, Danielle!"

Just before Laura could attack Danielle, Christine quickly rushes in to cover her best friend from the nurse. She wasn't gonna let the evil nurse hurt her best friend.

"Laura, leave her alone!" Christine called out.

"Christine, you came!" Danielle smiled.

"Well, well." Laura said coldly. "The parasite hybrid has her pretty hair growing out. What should we do, Charlotte?"

Just then, a teenage nun emerged from the shadows with her frightening red eyes and lowered her hands down on her sides. Neither Christine nor Danielle knew or recognized her in their entire lives.

"Hello, Christine." Charlotte said. "It appears that you are after the Skull Heart. It can answer all of your questions of your pure or impure heart. Anything you desire. The Skullgirl herself awaits below." She opened her mouth impossibly wide and out of it jumped what she could become as a outrageous figure of flesh and teeth behind her back. "But only if you get between me and Laura."

"Fine, let's do this!" Christine shouted.

Charlotte has transformed into a giant hand that has a mouth to eat Christine and crush her by squeezing. Christine got up and rushed to Charlotte in her cockroach state of her hair. While Charlotte takes to transform into Christina, Erin, and Kimlinh to attack, Christine uses her hair of gator jaws to chomp Charlotte high up in the air and send herself crashing back into the ground. While Charlotte was knocked out, Laura filled in the spot. Laura quickly attacked Christine with her bonesaw, but Christine kept dodging and attacking her with extreme speed that causes Laura to accept her defeat.

"You lost and don't you two forget it." Christine said, heading to the entrance to the catacomb as she was ready to see what awaits her.


	7. Chapter 7

With bravery, she had entered into the catacomb and finds a bizarre blue light coming from a teenage silver-haired girl who is waiting for her. She was sitting on the throne made of bones where there was a field of skulls around her. She seemed to be a thirteen years old and had gray hair with skulls beautifying her hair to keep her ponytail curly and neat. She's also wearing a mid-thigh length tight dark green dress and knee-length dark green boots and had a blue light hanging on of her back. Keeping in with her killer status, she carries a blue feather fan made out of bones. Her eyes were bloody red, but it has the outline of a semi skull in both pupils. She stares calmly at Christine once she walked in the middle of the room.

"Christine, I've seek your presence here." the Skullgirl spoke. "My name is Kira."

"I don't know how you know my name, but I'm here for one thing and one thing only." Christine said with a dead glare.

"I know." Kira replied. "The Skull Heart seems to share some connection with you. It wants you to be the next Skullgirl after my life is over."

"Well, I'm not gonna be the next Skullgirl!" Christine shouted. "When I'm done with you then the Skull Heart will be no more."

"That's only if you can defeat me." Kira said with determined glance on her face as she lifts her hands up in the air.

Wielding her power, several thunder clashes with more of the blue glowing light. Christine looked around and she was no longer in the catacombs, but on a weird blue level surface that looked like it was made of veins. Various statues of the Divine Trinity were disintegrated and crushed once each of them begins to hover. The full moon was observable from the room and skulls were trashed on the ground beneath them.

"I will bring death to our world." Kira said, summoning gigantic skulls and creatures to surround her. "Starting with you."

"I love to see you try!" Christine stated.

Christine begins to charge forth and use her hair to shape it into various knives strands and attacked her body where the skulls didn't guard her. Though Kira kept sending mini skulls and some skulls from the blockade, Christine continues to fight her off with using her parasitic hair. Then, Kira's eyes glowed bright red and now had a distantly humanoid silhouette made out of the veins on the ground behind her and command it to attack, and a shadowy figure shot up to slam Christine with a dynamic punch. Getting up, Christine charged forward again and her hair shaped into a scorpion tail to stab Kira in the stomach hardly for multiple times. Finally, Kira started to cry out in pain as her eyes glowed again with blood. Now she was nonentity more than a group of bones encircling the Skull Heart. Dodging the summoning skeletons and flying demon skulls, Christine curled into a spiked ball to roll towards Kira and quickly jumped behind her into midair to alter into her cockroach-like state to assault straight at the Skull Heart. Kira had accepted her defeat and let out a painful scream once her body finally vanished.

After defeating the Skullgirl Kira, Christine takes possession of the Skull Heart as she took a long look at it. _Well, this is it._ She thought. At that moment, she slowly closed her eyes to recall her parents' past when they faced the Skullgirl Marie and how her mother became the Skullgirl after her. _I know I need to destroy it, but I want to make my wish pure._

"Skull Heart!" Christine yelled with determination ash she opened her eyes sternly. "I wish I was never a Skullgirl."

"Your wish is pure." The Skull Heart spoke in response to the wish. "You will not become the new Skullgirl, but your fate will be determined in the Medici Mafia."

In a flash of light, the Skull Heart disappeared and the catacomb went back to normal. Christine was relieved for not becoming the next Skullgirl, but did enjoy the fight she had with Kira. With a grin, she headed out of the church and went to home.

Few days after her journey in defeating the Skullgirl, Christine was back at her school with her friend Danielle, who was bored again as usual. However Christine was writing her notes like she normally does, but has to stopped when her teacher was about to speak.

"Quiet now, class!" Mrs. Victoria announced. An attractive woman with long straight purple hair walked in and stood between the teacher to face the entire class, catching Christine and Danielle's shocking yet surprising faces. "Before we begin, I'd like to introduce our new school staff and once was my favorite student. Her name is Filia."

"Hello, everyone." Filia smiled. "I'm looking forward to work at this wonderful school. It's nice to meet you all."

Christine gave her mother a smile as she was proud to see that her life went normal except for her purple parasitic hair which she still finds it cool. Then, after school, Christine, her parents, and her little brother were watching the sunset on the beach as a happy family.


End file.
